hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Poll
Poll Suggestions do you think beyond netero is netero's son?Taart123 (talk) 09:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) poll: Do you want to see illumi and hisoka working together again ?? Yes No The Smartest Hunter Who is The Smartest Hunter? by Kreiitojouku5 (talk) 05:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) #Issac Netero #Zeno Zoldyck #Ging Freecss #Pariston Hill #Cheadle Yorkshire #Gon Freecss #Killua Zoldyck Do you think that there would be a new female member in the Hunter Group? (Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio). Poll: Sweetie CakePie (talk) 10:44, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Poll Idea :D hope you like it Poll: Which of these Characters have the coolest Nen Abilities? (Note: In case the admins want to realize this poll, feel free to change the characters :^D ) Hisoka, 'Bungee Gun, Texture Surprise '''Shalnark, '''Autopilot, Black Voice '''Genthru, '''Little Flower, Countdown '''Feitan, '''Pain Packer (Sub Ability: Rising Sun) '''Killua, '''Godspeed, Lightning Palm/Thunderbolt '''Netero, '''100-Type Guanyin Buddha (Sub Ability: Zero Hand) '''Chrollo, '''Skill Hunter (too many Sub Abilities to list, lol) '''Gon, '''Jajanken '''Zeno, '''Dragon Head, Dragon Dive, Dragon Lance '''Neferpitou, '''Terpsichora, Doctor Blythe, Puppeteering '''Kurapika, '''Chains (Sub Ability: Chain Jail), Emperor Time (not sure if this is a ability? but its awesome anyway :D ) Poll Suggestion Which tandem would you like to watch for an episode #Killua and Kurapika #Killua and Leorio #Killua and Gon #Kurapika and Leorio #Kuparika and Gon #Gon and Leorio #Leorio and Killua Chasum (talk) 06:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Chasum Which Arc is your favorite in this Franchise Hunter Exams Arc Zoldyc Family Arc Heavens Arena Arc Yorknew City Arc Greed Island Arc Chimera Arc 13th Chairman Election Arc Next polls Let us reduce the number of polls each month. Last time we had ''seven polls simultaneously. It takes a lot of space in the main page. Don't worry; all suggestions will have their time to be featured in the main page. You can make a poll suggestions blog or leave a message here in the talk page. Moreover, be accurate in the choices. The last main poll asked "Who is your favorite female character?" and Alluka is the top choice. We have never established Alluka as a girl; the article says that we will continue to refer to Alluka as male, until "there is concrete evidence". — Darkchylde''' (talk • ) 15:09,1/3/2015 suggestion What do think Alluka,Kalluto and Neferpitou are? 1.Females 2.Males 3.Not Sure... Two suggestions Going with the flow of the last poll (please rephrase the options): What will be of the manga? 1- The serialization will resume regularly. 2- The serialization will not resume. 3- The serialization will resume, but only so that the story can be wrapped up in a couple of chapters. 4- The serialization will resume and Togashi will hand the script to another mangaka, supervising the project. AND What happened to Zzigg Zoldyck? 1. He is alive and active in the known world. 2. He is in the know world in critical condition after falling prey to a Great Calamity. 3. He is alive and resides in the Dark Continent. 4. He is dead. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:56, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Cryph (talk) 10:58, October 6, 2017 (UTC)Cryph Silent Majority error 404 The new poll is wrong, because Silent Majority was casted by one of the Ryodans. Won't say who, thought I'd let you guys know. Cryph (talk) 06:43, March 4, 2018 (UTC)Cryph Lange If the Ryodan you're talking about is Kalluto, then you have to explain in full details. 07:09,10/8/2017 Suggestion: most powerful character during the CA arc Who do you think is the most powerful character during the war in the chimera ant arc? and why? Komugi Meruem Gon Freecss Netero Neferpitou ~a~j~i~ (talk) 14:16, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Who is your favorite current members of the Phantom Troupe/Gen'ei Ryoudan? *Chrollo Lucilfer *Nobunaga Hazama *Feitan Portor *Machi Komacine *Kalluto Zoldyck *Phinks Magcub *Franklin Bordeau *Shizuku Murasaki *Bonolenov Ndongo *Illumi Zoldyck